clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iceanator189
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Iceanator189! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome! hi --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 15:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, Freezer!--Iceanator189 17:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 Hiya Hiya I'm York... I enjoy welcoming new editors. Hope you have fun here :D --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 15:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Jungle you can go to my jungle from http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joanna7777 here Joanna7777! Sorry Sorry about the rude message I left... I was just trying to say to please stop removing content. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 11:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Thats Ok Thats Ok. P.S Some Talk pages or the MwaMwaWatch Page have stuff signed by Pikagold1, whitch is me. My Pokemon Internet Name. Oh! I was always wondering who that was. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Before I joined Pikagold1 was actually me before I joined. I wasn't even on the computer I'm on now! Iceanator189 Spelling and grammer mistakes I mostly fix spelling and grammar mistakes, but the party thing didn't mean to happen. P.S I am opening a User Blog for my page! SPP Invite Sign up please You cannot request templates at the Template Factory until you sign up. Sign up here and then I'll make your request. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:18, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Here is your template! For some reason, the brown is bit reddish. Follow the instructions below to insert it on a page! = --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 01:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ATTENTION ADMINS I need my UserPage fixed, It's screwed up. I'm not even a Rollback yet, so a little help? Sure. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 11:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC)